<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curing Soberness by lux (solivagant_i)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428018">Curing Soberness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivagant_i/pseuds/lux'>lux (solivagant_i)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild alcohol and drug use, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn, There are some other LGBT themes/ identity in a general sense that happens here pals, stupid jock foolery, there are a bunch of other youtubers, this was meant to be a JOKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivagant_i/pseuds/lux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't a fucking - coming of age movie." Karl rolls onto his side, to stare at his two friends, who give him blank looks. </p><p>"Just imagine it will you? You'll fall in love with the quarter back," Alex starts.</p><p>"But you're the nerdy boy on the sidelines," George continues for him. </p><p>"And yet you both still manage to get together with some problems arising here or there." </p><p>"A girl has a crush on 'em -"</p><p>"And then you have to fight for your man before prom-"</p><p>"Would you both fuck off," He rolls over eyes landing on his window ,"Plus we're seniors, wouldn't a coming of age movie be us in freshmen year?" </p><p>Alex makes a small noise as he shifts on the bed, grabbing a handful of popcorn ," You ever see Highschool musical they literally go all the way to senior year, we just started a little late."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emotional Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Painful introductions; Invitations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer break. The most freeing moment in a high school student’s career. That last day before full of freedom, true peace that feels like nothing more than a haze in one’s mind. Leaving a floating idea of what school should truly be like every day. Sure, no one learns anything on that last day, and people skip to speak to their friends they may not see over the summer, but that is how life is meant to be — in Karl Jacobs’ opinion. (He reckons there’s a few free spirited people who agree with him — it would be ridiculous not to). </p><p>In highschool coming of age movie fashion— Karl Jacobs is not typically the first thought for ( a main character in any regard) a boy going to a private catholic school who also happens to be forced to go to church every Sunday and clean every Wednesday. If he doesn't get the chance to get out of doing it of course, a small smile and a gentle explanation of how much work he had to do keeps him from spending much time sweeping dusty corners. </p><p>But he fills the role — not by any means to the best of his ability but he is indeed there. He smiles at the elderly and attempts to at children, tries his best not to speak badly behind anyone’s back — he is rather good at that though the world is full of temptation he learns, when he cheats off of someone’s test he is sure to thank them afterward and send a bright smile their way — in his mind. Truly an amazing young adult to idolize. </p><p>“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Alex turns his body to face him — though of course introductions are needed, no one likes being left in the dark, Alexis — Alex—  Quintano is a junior as well with a certain social awareness that keeps him away from serious conversations. A little shorter than Karl himself, but made up for it with his personality that seamlessly takes up an entire room. A delightful friend he’s had since he was a small child. </p><p>"No, I don't think so? Unless Jimmy is thinking of doing something and wants me to tag along." Karl scribbles something on his old notebook, his focus on the other beside him. </p><p>"Then it's fine if we come over yeah?"</p><p>The “we” he is referring to is himself — of course — and George Diggory, a rather typical boy in their school, for starters his arms are thin and long, like a stick of sorts,  and his uniform doesn’t fit right in some places. He’s bland, boring, normal. He blends in with the crowd -  but his personality shines through, for better or for worse. He whines and complains when he doesn’t get his way, his eyes are judgmental and his words typically follow suit of such. But his accent makes up for it, somewhat. </p><p>He was a hard man to please apparently— Karl was sure he had heard something about him not being able to perform in bed so he reckoned his standards were rather high as well. </p><p>Or he simply had some kind of dysfunction and in that case he would apologise after laughing at him for a bit or two. </p><p>Karl ponders the idea for a second, biting the inside of his cheek, his eyes flickering about the room. They stop on the clock, watching as the seconds slowly tick by. </p><p>“Probably? Don’t you want to spend time at your own house from time to time Alex?”</p><p>“Nah.” The answer is quick, smooth, relaxed, confident. Karl lets out a dramatic huff, rolling his eyes. He slowly turns his head to George who is conveniently on the other side of him. “How about you?” </p><p>George glances up at him, the glasses above his head falling onto his forehead pushing his brown hair into his face. “My parents think I pay more attention in church when I’m with your family so. . .” He finishes his statement with a shrug. </p><p>Alex raises a brow at him expecting to be welcomed to ask his parents for the green light. </p><p>It earns them both yet another dramatic huff from Karl.</p><p>“You both are just leeches, you steal my food, you steal my clothes —” </p><p>“Next thing you know I’ll steal your mom,” Alex cuts in with a wink. George cackles from his place next to the window. </p><p>Karl turns and sticks his tongue out at him. “Gross my mom is like 50, or something."</p><p>Alex gasps. “You shouldn’t speak about your mother that way young man! Don’t you know she’s a woman, and women are sacred !” His voice goes higher in pitch and his face slowly morphs into something more offended. </p><p>“I think they’re only sacred because you can’t get one,” George cuts in, a blank look on his face. </p><p>“Fuck you. I get plenty of women.” </p><p>“The fact that you call girls, women makes me doubt that.” </p><p>Karl wishes for a moment that his younger self had sought out better people, but Alex had offered him an interesting rock and George’s accent had pulled him in. He swears silently as he watches the next moments unfold. </p><p>Alex stands from his chair turning to the girl closest to him. Sadly for Niki Nestle — horrid name, she knows — she had been in his direct line of sight, only two desks away from him. Her focus was on the boy in front of her who was waving his hands in excitement. </p><p>Alex stuffs his hands in his pockets ,"Niki?" He tries to remain casual. Both her and the boy across from her — Karl realises after a moment of looking at him it's Wilbur Soot. He doesn't know much about him, but he's sure George knows him. </p><p>He grins, showing off surprisingly white teeth, Karl isn’t sure the last time he saw that guy brush them. “Miss girlie, you think I’m popular with the women, don’t you?” </p><p>She gives him a nervous smile, too polite in Karl’s opinion, how could anyone be that nice. She reaches out placing a hand on his arm, barely touching him. “I think you’re a nice guy,” she starts, voice soft and gentle. Barely there but just enough, Karl thinks for a short moment that Alex is lucky to be sat next to someone so nice and sweet, someone made from Heaven and hadn’t been ruined. To be frank, Alex didn’t deserve a look in his direction from a girl like her. No one did. It was unfair to her to even have to look at them.</p><p>Karl blinks, once and then twice, willing his thoughts away. Life as a walking simp was hard. At least they came naturally. He was a natural. </p><p>“But I think — you have people who care about you already and that’s all you need.” She tilts her head towards Karl and George, George huffs out a small laugh and shakes his head. “What do girls matter?” </p><p>“You really do know how to make a man feel better.” </p><p>“Hm?" She tilts her head. </p><p>"You were telling me no." </p><p>"Someone had to." </p><p>He sighs. "At least it was sugar coated some."</p><p>"It shouldn't have been at all, you're fucking terrible at literally everything," Wilbur interjects. The two get lost in a back and forth argument that leaves Karl to his thoughts, not wishing to get involved in their odd relationship. </p><p>Wilbur cackles and Niki flushes in embarrassment as Alex plops down in his chair grumbling to himself apparently upset at how their conversation had gone. Karl hears him mention asking someone else, and hurriedly grabs onto his arm asking him to check out something on his phone. </p><p>The two of them spend the rest of their class shoulder to shoulder, eyes remaining on his large phone screen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're throwing a party?" Karl shoves a stray book into his bookbag, his bag was a mess of old papers and used supplies. </p><p>Jimmy rocks on his heels, a toothy smile plastered on his face. "Yeah, nothing big." </p><p>The younger of the two glances up from his messy bag, stare blank. </p><p>"That's impossible, everything is big when it comes to you." </p><p>He takes a moment to evaluate what he just said and shakes his head. "That's what she said," Karl mutters before Jimmy can broadcast it to the rest of the hallway. </p><p>Jimmy holds back a laugh. "Listen it'll really be small this time. Only people we actually know." </p><p>Jimmy nudges his shoulder, Karl takes a small step away from him. "You'll like it, I swear," Jimmy adds after a beat of silence," Bring your friends." </p><p>Karl stares at Jimmy, he liked parties. He liked dancing. He was fine with the environment, talking to people, pretending to remember their names held an exciting draw to it all. The problem was the people, the crowds, the sweat, the lust. </p><p>It trapped him, choked him. Made him face the light that he would never be ready to look at, the bright sun shining in his eyes blinding him before he got to see those specks of colors. Parties terrified him, but he would never be afraid of one. His life just had conflicting values. </p><p>"I'll ask," he faces his locker once again and Jimmy brightens. He turns to the boy who just so happened to be walking towards them, grabbing Chris by the arms and nearly shaking him in excitement. “I did it, screw you ! I told you I could get Karl to agree to go to a party without including you at all!” He declares, his body beaming with his happiness. </p><p>He was like a child when they solved a hard puzzle, it was endearing in a way. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah good for you.” Chris pushes the overly excited man off of him, shaking his head before walking around him to get to his locker. He grabs his bag from the hook beginning to shove his assortment of items into the bag.</p><p>“Make sure you ask your mom yeah?” He says while staring at an old library book, he checks the date he was meant to return it and grimaces. </p><p>“Yeah obviously, what am I five to you now?”</p><p>“You forgot last time and she called me, had to make up a lie on the spot and lying isn’t good for the soul, apparently. You want me to go to hell? Rot with Jimmy when god finds out about his horrible fashion sense,” Chris dawls on dramatically, sounding surprisingly a lot like his own mother. </p><p>“Hey !” </p><p>The two turn from their respective tasks, Jimmy huffs as he turns to his own locker. </p><p>“Anyways, just please tell her that you’re going out, I do not need another call of her nearly crying because she thinks you’ve been kidnapped or something.” His voice is serious until he turns to face Karl directly. “Like I almost started thinking that someone stole you away, had me tearing up and shit. And you were literally across the room from me ! Ridiculous I tell you, ridiculous.” </p><p>“She was an actor, very dedicated to her work,” is all he replies with. He closes his locker, pocketing the combination lock. </p><p>“How is she doing by the way, in general?” Chris’ voice lowers, Karl’s nose scrunches, he did not want to talk about this now. He willed himself to think he wasn’t embarrassed. He would never be embarrassed of his mother. He loved her, he pleaded with himself, he truly did. </p><p>Karl tosses his bag over his shoulder. “Fine. She’s fine,” he says a little louder than he intended to. Chris gives him a short look while Karl begins to back away, giving both him and Jimmy a small excuse of wanting to get to lunch early. </p><p> </p><p>“So party tonight yeah?” Is what Karl starts with while in the process of sitting down, taking his bag off of his back and setting it down on the chair beside him. </p><p>“Party tonight —," George frowns," Since when?” George questions as he puts down his bare sandwich. </p><p>“Since like a couple minutes ago.”</p><p>“And what does that have to do with "us"? That's purely you." </p><p>"You're my friends, you're meant to be my emotional support. Everyone wished they had an Emotional Support George." </p><p>"Fucking die." </p><p>"Ah, how nice," Karl sighs in mock delight. </p><p>George gives the other a small look, Karl smiles at him in utter ignorance.</p><p>George rolls his eyes."The last time I went to a party I ended up all over the internet!” His face flames with embarrassment, his eyes seem to be recalling the past. Karl deems him as dramatic. </p><p>Alex slips in beside Karl glancing at the man across from them. “You’re talking like a fucking old man, you ended up on the blog, no biggie.” </p><p>“People laughed at me for weeks !” George shrieks, eyes flaring with anger at the prospect of his shame being downplayed. </p><p>“And then they laughed at a pregnant girl who got rejected at homecoming, everyone forgot about your shit," Alex combats, his voice even though his eyes shine at the idea of a challenge. Though he doubts he is in the mood for one, he wishes to end the last lunch of their junior year with nothing but smiles. </p><p>George promptly goes back to eating his cheese and ham sandwich without another word. Alex begins to laugh beside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was truly just a dumb joke but hey, why not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Objective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Study Hall; Bad Idea; Weakest</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fifth-period study hall, the library that was usually cluttered during the class period was rather empty. No girls sitting in the corner whispering amongst themselves. No loud group of boys to be shushed by the librarian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam, can I borrow a few dollars?" Bad asks hurriedly looking through his bookbag despite how organised it looked the extra items from his locker had made things skewed ,"I can't find my money and I don't have my bus pass on me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't Skeppy going to drop you off?" Sam digs into his pocket fishing out his wallet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His parents took the car," Bad pauses taking the money Sam was handing him, frown once he moves to put it in one of his pockets and counts the amount ,"I don't need this much, Sam —" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it, I don't need it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad looks like he wants to add something, but Punz is cutting in from the other side of the table ,"Shit give me the extra, help the poor." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a difference between the needy and the poor," Ant points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off, the poor are needy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's just not true, to be needy you have to openly ask for things, though it has a negative connotation so needy is typically a bad thing," Dream explains changing his outer layer of gloves tossing them in the trash can while he walks back to his seat beside Sapnap ," and "poor" people don't inherently ask people for shit purely because they're poor or just in general." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap places a hand on Dream's shoulder to allow the man to come back into the present and not get wrapped up in the concept of poor vs needy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wouldn't stop Punz however, he couldn't stand to be wrong. The two talk back and forth, the rest of the group either on their phones or whispering to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two go quiet after a bit ( "I literally just said that." "Fuck off.") and Sapnap claps Dream on the back for his win, pocketing his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked over at the librarian’s desk surprised to see that there was no librarian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Sapnap hears ,“Dude come with me to the vending machine.” He turns to find Punz staring at him. He takes a bite out of his poptart, grimacing at the whole wheat quality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any money on me,” Sapnap reaches out his hand to receive the other half of the poptart which Punz slides over to Sam purely to spite him. He rolls his eyes while Sam hesitantly takes the pastry from the package. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask if you had money,” Punz pauses to pop the remaining piece in his mouth, leaning back in his chair,” I asked you to come to the vending machine with me.” He brushes the crumbs that were on the table onto the carpeted floor dusting off his other arm once he was finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap leans back in his own chair, suddenly feeling a spike of competition,” And do what? Watch you buy snacks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I wouldn’t buy something for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Ant laugh from their spots around the table, Punz snaps towards them with a frown. The two only quiet their laughter but do not attempt to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gestures to the two further down the table. “Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz rolls his eyes, standing from his chair. He extends a hand for the wrapper and Sam gives it to him after a moment. “Why are we even still here, no one else is,” he walks over to the trash can, giving a small smile to a student he recognized,” We should go fuck around in the gym.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream perks up at the word, placing his phone on the table. “Is it open now?” He asks turning it off without looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be, once they take a class outside they don’t come back till next period,” Bad informs the group absentmindedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz smiles widely as he stops in the middle of the room. “Then why don’t we go, lads, might as well work out or some shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I can do more push-ups than you,” Sapnap declares, getting to his feet quickly, Dream follows after him pushing his chair in. He grabs his bag as well, tossing it at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off —” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad steps ahead of them, pushing the door open. “Only the gym is open. They lock the weight room.” He holds the door open for the rest of the team, only moving away once Dream reaches for the door to hold it for the rest. “So you’d have to do it in the gym without the mats. Which I wouldn’t do but if you two want I will gladly watch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz walks backward to continue to talk to the group. "Then how about something a little more risky? You do something shit stupid and I'll give you a twenty." His comment is directed at Sapnap, the entire group knows they've grown used to their odd rivalry of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will this get me in any kind of trouble?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Possibly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looks to Dream. "You wanna get in on this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah I didn't say anything about both of you, I'll give you both twenties if you let me up the challenge," Punz cuts in before the two can truly decide something for themselves, grinning widely. Sapnap frowns as he considers the idea, he wasn't going to say no — everyone knew that, but he wanted to at least save some dignity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since when do you have the money for that? Didn't you get fired from your job?" Dream toys with the fabric mask on his face ," And why the fuck are you so willing to just give us twenty dollars?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punz rolls his eyes, turning on his heels. "Do you want the money or not?" The man questions as they make their way down the rather lively halls. Most students were cleaning out their lockers or simply taking a break from whatever class they were meant to be in. They didn't look out of the ordinary — especially seeing as it was rather common for most of them (excluding Bad, "Come help me talk to this girl." "We're in the middle of Biology and we have a test next class !" "So that's a no?" "Yes!") </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap jumps up to the claim ," Obviously, we'll do whatever the fuck you want." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll do whatever you want, I'll take my chances later on." Dream bumps his shoulder against his shorter friend, Sapnap nearly trips but plays it off — hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snickers beside him but he makes it a point to not look at him. He didn’t fall; he reminds himself — there was nothing funny concerning it then. The group is greeted by a group of girls during their walk to the gym, Dream’s girlfriend is in the midst of them all, but she doesn’t greet him nor look his way — most of the girls don’t Sapnap notices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap taps Dream’s arm while the group says their goodbyes heading back in the direction they were originally going. The blonde registers he’s there and slows his steps letting the rest walk ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She mad at you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Sapnap wasn’t trying to be nosey, simply curious. He willed himself to believe those weren’t the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shrugs but his eyes glance around the hall, he tucks his hands into his pockets, closing in on himself. “Later.” Is all he says, Sapnap doesn’t press on the issue.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap eyes the rope in the middle of the room, looking down at his hands. He could already feel the burn against his flesh, could see his palms reddening in protest, he grimaces. He shouldn’t have let Punz talk him into such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Objectively this is probably a dumb idea,” Sam calls from the bleaches, arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a horrible idea !” Bad protests beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap walks to the rope, grasping it tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ant steps over the bleachers to sit next to the duo, propping his legs up on the row in front of him. “You two got this, we all very much believe in your ability to succeed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens if one of them falls mid-air?” Bad looks almost panicked, focused on the two in the middle of the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm your tits.” Is said by Punz just as Sam attempts to reassure him with ,” They’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two spare a glance at the other, shaking their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey if they fall their egos will help them out,” Ant declares leaning back against Sam’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it won’t!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream jumps gripping onto the rope with gloved hands, the rubber rips some and he slides down. He squeezes his thighs together to keep him stationed in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be pussies now, the men are showing us a much-needed demonstration,” Punz interferes from his spot a little behind the two of them. They both turn to look at him, neither seem shocked to hear his revelation in the whole idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words only strike thunder in Sapnap’s heart, he needs to do this. He’s better than that guy — of course, he is. Sapnap steps back a couple of steps, sucking in a breath, reminding himself for a split moment to relax. Dream doesn’t seem to react but his hands twitch in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goal is to touch the fitness room window, easy enough they had all collectively decided, the top of course was the prize. The top of the window would grant them the privilege of not having Punz bother them for most of the summer. Or at the very least not try and get them to do something that could be equally as stupid as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap closed his eyes for a brief moment taking a deep breath whilst Callahan strolls over to the two on the rope, a bottle of baby powder in hand. He grasps Dream’s gloved hand carefully pouring the powder onto it, careful not to jostle his hand and cause the powder to spill any more than it had already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stares down at his hand, eyes narrowing for just a moment. His fingers twitch — Sapnap can see the fight in his mind, can see the urge to simply turn his hand downwards and cast the powder onto the ground. He glances up at the blonde, who is already staring at him, his pupils small and his brows furrowed. He was sure under his dark mask he was frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude — you ready to get those twenty dollars?” He keeps his tone light, turns to throw a glare at Punz, earning a middle finger sent their way. Dream lets out a huff of delight, his body relaxing, his thighs that had been wrapped around the rope slowly lose tension from the muscle. His shoulders slouch and Sapnap can feel the fire from under him like he was radiating heat from the challenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your move idiot,” Dream calls, his eyes focused on the window, head tilted upwards, baby powder forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap thinks of it as a win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap huffs, mumbling something on the lines of how he wasn’t appreciated before he’s sliding down the rope some and slowly pulling them back. He can hear his heart in his ears, his face feels hot — he’s warm. He’s ready. He lets out a shout of excitement one followed by Dream and he’s running, leaping, and wrapping his legs around the coarse rope. His hands burn as he slides down a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream reaches out his hand as they near the window, powder falling to the ground under them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on !” They both shout as they get closer to the window, Dream swings his body towards it, Sapnap following his lead a little after as the power of the swing begins to run short. Dream reaches — just a little more and finally touches it. His palm pressed against the clean glass. Baby powder smudging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap can hear the sound of Punz shouting, disappointed in his loss and already calling them out for cheating somehow. He can hear both Dream and himself shout in victory. What Sapnap can also hear is the gym door opening, the loud creak echoing in the large room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on here !” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that voice, of course, he does. It’s the vice principal. Of course, it’s the vice principal. Sapnap swears to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of feet hitting the floor is loud in the sudden silence, Punz stands quickly from his spot on the bleachers dragging Bad up with him as they both stumble down the rows as quickly as they can manage. Sam follows after them along with the rest of the few who had tagged along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap lets go of the rope just as Dream begins to slide down, the click of heels and that grating voice reach his ears — and the excitement burns within him. Once Dream is on the ground he’s grabbing onto him, forcing him to lift the back of his blazer to cover his face, and then they’re running. Sneakers squeaking on the polished floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter blooms from their throats, floating over the sound of the woman chasing after them. Screaming at them to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors slam behind them once they’ve closed behind the small portion of the team, though they fly open again soon after. They round a corner running down the secluded staircase with small shouts and laughs high in the air. Dream takes the steps two at a time and nearly trips. Sam — the tall bastard — literally skips four stairs with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shouting doesn’t ease, and they ease their laughter to try and attempt to hide from the woman hot on their heels. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cafeteria doors slam open, a group of boys storming in, dipping their heads as they attempt to blend in with their fellow classmen, most of whom are staring at them, parting away so they aren’t run over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those seniors?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl glimpses at the two across the table from him, his interest peaked for a split second eventually he is turning back to witness the display of immaturity. He leans forward almost rocking back and forth to both expel his excitement and contain it at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris reaches out, holding him still. Karl inhales sharply, thanking him silently with a small look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chandler answers the confused freshmen, with a small huff ," Nah, I think that's just the football team. Come on now it's the last day and you still can't keep up?" His tone takes on a teasing tilt but his expression never changes, the freshmen thank him hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy congratulates him on his social skill and their attention is dragged away from their “respected” team. For just a split moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop !” Sapnap spins out of the way of the woman’s hold, hitting a table with his side before promptly climbing onto it. Punz lets out a shout from somewhere beside him, he’s lost Dream at this point he briefly checks the crowd of people standing about or sitting for his mop of blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps off of the table nearly landing on a lanky teen who he was positive was a freshman — killer last day for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spends the next few minutes trying to lose one of his old art teachers, the woman seemed to need to catch him, chasing him around tables, jumping over chairs, the boy for a split moment was terrified of a woman nearly half the size of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs back out of the cafeteria holding the door shut behind himself. The teacher screams on the other side of it, laughter bubbling in his chest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of his peers stops in front of him, blinking. “Do I want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fun in theory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hums. “Is it fun now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In an odd sort of way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well can you move — in an odd sort of way.” Sapnap moves out of her way smiling sheepishly. “Thanks, doll.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From P. Smith </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>where the fuck did you go</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shifts from his spot in Dream’s backseat sinking lower in fear of getting caught. Dream is seated in front, his mask discarded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From A. Hathaway </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they’re making out inb the bhallway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From B. Heatherly </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ant your ability to spell is questionable </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From A. Hathaway </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your questionable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From S. D’Cruz </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*you’re </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sits up once they’re pulling out of the school parking lot, climbing to the passenger seat once they come to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think they’ll call our parents?” Dream turns away from the school, neither have no clue where they’re going. “My mom would fucking freak if they told her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they knew you were involved,” Sapnap gently disagreed, leaning back in his seat,” You fucking disappeared dude, had no fucking clue where you went and then you reappear out of nowhere. If anyone’s parents are getting called it’s mine, shouldn’t have hopped on that fucking table.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dived under a table,” Dream informs him with a laugh,” And surely. Don’t know why that thought even crossed your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap huffs,”I thought it would be cool or something. Thinking back on it, I have no fucking clue Dream.” His phone rings, his ringer a song he doesn’t recognise though he knows exactly who it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ant?” He greets answering the phone, the noise of the cafeteria makes him want to raise his voice though he’s sure Ant has the phone to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two alright, you didn’t get caught yeah?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally the slowest person on the team, I think we stood a fine chance.” Dream chokes beside him, Sapnap grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ant swears under his breath, someone shouts for him but he promptly ignores them,” You two,” he stops to shush someone — rather loudly,” somehow got off scot-free it seems. No one has come to ask us if we know anything, so glad you look so fucking ugly Sap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ant, you do not want to go down this path.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You’re the weakest in the looks department Armstrong.” He hears Punz practically yell. Sapnap hangs up on them in an instant without a doubt in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to mention that chapters will be longer ! Though of course will take longer to write and such, but these two have been so odd for me to do after taking such a long break from writing as a whole, so I apologise for my poor skills ! </p>
<p>Anyways, I didn't want last names to be standard so a lot are either ones I thought went well or their meaning was considered. </p>
<p>Seeing as the team will occasionally call each other by their last names / teachers later on , I made a list for the ones that may not be so obvious.<br/>Punz Smith<br/>Ant Hathaway<br/>Bad Heatherly<br/>Sam D'Cruz<br/>Sapnap Armstrong ( I actually made that up being like haha white boy, and then found out the fucker's last name actually is Armstrong and I am extremely disappointed)<br/>Dream Wellick</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clearing the air; Clean; Science</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A half an hour later Sapnap and Dream are sat across each other in a rather empty restaurant. </p><p>“So,” Sapnap starts,” you gonna tell me what happened with your girlfriend?” He leans back in his seat, trying to be relaxed. He shrugs off his black blazer placing it on the back of his chair. </p><p>Dream shrugged, checking his phone, skimming past the messages in their group chat. “I fucked up,” he said simply, turning his phone off,” I asked her for a break without giving her a reason and she thinks I’m cheating on her. Or at least her friends do, but you know how it goes with Claire.” </p><p>“Are you cheating on her?” </p><p>“No,” Dream clarifies his voice hard. “I said she thinks that I am.” </p><p>Sapnap nods, taking a drink of his Sprite as he mulls over the information he was given. “Why did you want a break?” He asked instead of pushing the issue. </p><p>“I just — I think I needed time to clear my head. Shit gets so jumbled up and I can’t think and she makes that so much worst. But I love her.” He leans forward, frowning. “I love her but I can’t all the time, it’s hard. Sometimes her voice erks me so much — or sometimes texting her is too much, and she doesn’t get that.” </p><p>He pauses, toying with the mask in his hands. He didn’t put it on, not for lack of trying but Sapnap asked him if he would be interested in trying in the small space after seeing that there was a lack of people. </p><p>Sapnap licks his lips. “Why don’t you just break up with her then?” He doesn’t get it completely, but he wants to if it can save his friend some stress. </p><p>“I answered that already.”</p><p>“Okay, can you break it down for me again then?”</p><p>Dream sits there for a moment trying to decide on what to say. </p><p>“I love her, Sap.” Sap nods in acknowledgment, waiting for him to collect his thoughts. “And it’s not her that I am exactly annoyed by, but just everything. I’m annoyed by almost everything now, a week or so ago I yelled at a teacher for no reason, I snapped at my mom.”</p><p>Dream blinks, swallowing down the guilt that rose to his chest. He takes a long sip of his lemonade. </p><p>“My brain just hurts and I can barely handle anything. It’s not just her, but when I told her that she made it about her.”<br/>The blonde bounces his leg under the table, a hand coils in his hair and he tugs at it gently. Sapnap wants to help him but he can’t think of a way to do it currently, not with the tension hanging in the air between them. </p><p>“Isn’t that a sign of depression, or shit, doesn’t that happen to you guys?” Sapnap tried, pursuing his lips. </p><p>“You guys?”</p><p>“People with ADHD.”</p><p>“I have no clue, maybe? I thought that was people with autism.” </p><p>“Getting annoyed with stuff?”</p><p>Dream lets out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly. It looked as if he was afraid to get it out. “I think I picked the wrong word,” Dream attempted,” hearing things hurt a lot of the time. If people talk too loud or there’s a repetitive noise it makes me feel panicked or trapped, and my skin feels all hot.” </p><p>“That — isn’t that a synonym of autism.”</p><p>“Fuck if I know, wasn’t ADHD considered to be apart of the Autism spectrum at some point?” </p><p>Sapnap tilts his head, unsure of the answer. He tries to jog his memory in any of his research when his friend had told him of his — condition (he wasn’t sure of the proper word, but he knew illness was far from it). He shrugs as an answer. </p><p>Dream bites his cheek. “I think it was initially then it changed a couple years ago, the synonyms are similar, so they lumped all that shit together,” Dream explains for the both of them. Sapnap saves the information. </p><p>“So— are you going to give me some advice, you love dealing that out.” </p><p>“I don’t have much to say Dream, I mean if she’s not willing to listen to you—”</p><p>“She doesn’t understand, she is listening.”</p><p>Sapnap raised a brow. “If she listened she would’ve understood. And for starters, you shouldn’t have to explain yourself in that regard.”</p><p>Dream shifts in his chair, eating a slowly chilling fry. “I didn’t tell her about that. Doubt she would date me if she knew all that.” </p><p>The blazer he was wearing holds him down, it keeps his tone hushed, he wasn’t ashamed, but it wasn’t welcomed in the social climate of his school. Being different in that regard was sure to turn some head, invite more whispers than he already earned with his drastic fear of getting sick. </p><p>Sapnap frowns at him. </p><p>“Not like that, she’s not like that I’m sure.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“Don’t get mad at her, she doesn’t know better.”</p><p>“Don’t you get tired of that?” Sapnap interjected,” of people not knowing better. They should, it’s not that fucking hard to look it up.”</p><p>Dream blinks. “I don’t want to be something someone feels the need to take care of or baby.”</p><p>“That’s not—”</p><p>“Yeah but that’s what it starts to feel like, I tell people and suddenly I’m a child in their eyes. They take everything I say with a grain of salt because I’m like this.” </p><p>Sapnap opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Dream’s eyes drop and he’s focusing on his burger. </p><p>They eat in silence, the topic passing the longer they sit and eat. Dream’s phone buzzes and he checks it. </p><p>Dream smiled, typing a reply quickly. “There’s a party tonight.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yep, would you like to tag along with me?” </p><p>“Why not, got nothing better to do tonight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you clean your room?” Alex inquires, stepping around Karl’s discarded bookbag. “It looks nice.”</p><p>Karl rolls onto his back to look up at Alex on the other side of his room. “I did not clean my room, but I did shove all of my dirty clothes into my closet.”</p><p>George sits on the edge, placing his bag down beside him. “Productive.”</p><p>Karl finger guns in his general direction. “Thank you.”</p><p>"What time does the party start?” </p><p>Karl shrugs rolling onto his stomach to grab his phone at the end of the bed. He wasn’t going to check the message that Jimmy had sent to him, but he reckoned he was into getting the other’s hopes up. </p><p>“You know, I forgot to mention something I heard at the last party I went to. So get this — these two girls are talking to me, practically all over me,” Alex sits at Karl’s desk, mindlessly toying with a pen that he grabs before turning to the duo,” I think one of them was an Easton twin, no clue but anyway. They’re talking my ear off, one of them asks for my number and the window is open.” </p><p>Alex takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “I’m pretty sure I hear Eret talking to his parents on the phone, which cool, yeah whatever. But then he starts yelling, I think he was talking to his father? It sounded like a man, but he is completely up his ass about school, apparently, some of his labs for chemistry were missing and the teacher had just told his parents at like 12 am.” </p><p>Alex runs the thought in his head, the night was much more of a blur than it had been a couple days ago. “It was just — fuck it was a lot to hear, I mean the guy is always so collected, you know? And then once that’s done he leaves, and I mean — he doesn’t have a girlfriend, could’ve gotten lucky.” </p><p>George makes a small noise from his spot. “Or a boyfriend, you have to be inclusive.” </p><p>“I don’t think he’s into guys.” </p><p>“Hm, he is. I believe.” </p><p>Karl turns to him, waiting for him to continue but the boy remains quiet silently swiping through his phone. </p><p>“Since when?” Karl asked. </p><p>George glances up at him. “Since forever?” His eyes drop back down to his phone, he opens his messages to read through some missed texts. </p><p>Karl and Alex share a look. </p><p>“Anyway,” Karl said, his tone mirroring someone pointedly moving on,” the country club will be open this summer, they finally finished construction. And I think the indoor pool will finally be done, I say we try and be the first people to test it out.” </p><p>“Do you test out a pool? Is that a thing?” George questioned, rather dismissively. </p><p>“That’s like asking if pools can leak.” </p><p>“Do they?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>George finally looks up from his phone, eyes narrowed. “What do you mean pools can leak? Is the indoor pool above ground?”</p><p>Karl shakes his head. </p><p>“Then they can’t leak.”</p><p>“Yes they can, there can be a hole in the tiles or something.” </p><p>“Is that considered leaking?”</p><p>“Think so.” </p><p>George grumbles about that not being considered leakage and promptly looks it up — he hates being wrong in the end. When he is greeted with the search results he looks like he’s about to cry — the other two laugh at him as he desperately tries and plea his case. </p><p>By the end of it, George is screaming over their loud cackles, trying his best to be heard despite having already lost. </p><p>“It’s not even that funny!” George takes to trying to suffocate Karl with a pillow, the other thrashing around underneath him, though his laughing never dies down and George gives up with a frustrated huff. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The music is loud. George pushes his way through the crowd without a glance at the people who turn to look at him, Karl apologises to them, while Alex eagerly calls out to people. They make their way to the backyard, the air freeing against Karl’s skin, and it doesn’t smell as much, alcohol lingers behind them. </p><p>“Small my ass,” George commented from ahead of them, stopping in front of a table to look over the bottled drinks. </p><p>“Your ass is indeed very small.” Alex grins, allowing Karl to link arms with him. </p><p>“Fuck off.” George decides not to go for anything, facing the two. </p><p>“Someone’s grumpy.”</p><p>“Alex — I can barely hear myself fucking think, and this music fucking sucks yet it’s so loud like what shitty ass song is this?” </p><p>Karl spares a glance to the large house behind them, before shrugging. “No clue, it can’t be that bad if people are dancing to it.” </p><p>George sighs, closing his eyes. “You can leave if you want George. You don’t have to be here,” Karl suggested, keeping his tone light but speaking loud enough to be heard over the blaring music. </p><p>“Just give me a minute,” George covers his ears shaking his head gently,” I have a headache I think, go have fun or something.” </p><p>Alex reaches out, running a hand through the British man’s dark hair, ruffling it. “If you go further back I think you won’t hear the music as much.” He nudges Karl, removing his hand. “We’re gonna go find Jimmy, but we’ll be back — probably.” </p><p>“Hopefully.” Karl grins. </p><p>George only nods, notifying them both that he could hear them, which they hadn’t doubted. They make their way back into the house with only mild difficulty, people block the doors or are simply already too drunk to register moving out of their way to allow them to get further in. </p><p>“Oh, fuck — didn’t think you two would be here!” Karl raises a brow at the boy in front of them, he downs his drink handing it to a girl with a pleasant smile, he steps forward and gives Alex a clap on the back. “Since when do you leave your house?” </p><p>“Since when do you, don’t you have some college essay to write, Mr.Harvard.” Alex laughed, while Karl slowly comes recognizes the other as Matthew, someone he didn’t know much about besides his overwhelming ability to ramble on about seemingly random topics. <br/>The girl — Stephanie, she supplies — tags along while Matthew drags Alex along. “How long have you been here? Steph and I got here like an hour ago.”</p><p>“A few minutes ago? I was at Karl’s house,” Alex gestures to the taller man, although Matthew knew who he was,” and had to get a change of clothes, didn’t want to show up in my uniform or something, seems tacky.”</p><p>"Our uniforms aren't bad though, and half of the people here don't go to our school." </p><p>"Still — I have good clothes, what do you not like my clothes Mat?"</p><p>"Could be better," Matthew laughed,"you got any plans for tonight?" </p><p>"He'll tire himself out eventually," Stephanie smiled. "He's just easily excited, like a little dog." </p><p>Karl waves a hand, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Nah he's fine, he was like this the last time I met him."</p><p>"Where did you meet him last time?" </p><p>"Science Day." </p><p>Stephanie sighs, rather loudly, shaking her head in what Karl registered was disappointment, though there was a warm, endearing smile on her face. "Of course," she laughed, her voice was full of love and adoration,"he loves science, he literally planned Science Day, he was so excited for it, he's such a nerd." </p><p>"He was talking my ear off about some obscure internet series?" </p><p>"Oh — yeah he does that too." Her tone seems to erase completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not proud of this in the slightest, but I needed to publish something so I wouldn't try and abandon this I might do updates every Thursdays &amp; Sundays, we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>